The Girls From Another Planet
by sassy321
Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. Come and explore how the two girls will live their life as human teenage girls. Trust me it is better than it sounds. Review.
1. The Past

_Summary:_

_Clare and Ali are a different planet or universe. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. -My this is my first fanfiction. So I really hope you'll like it- _

_Disclaimer: I Know you all I read this before "I do not own Degrassi, if I did things would be different" But, if I really did own Degrassi some thing would change!_

_Author's Note: before we get this is just my story, it doesn't reflect any of my views of any of the characters. And I know my title is not unique if you guys have any suggestion please enter them. And another thing PLEASE review being my first fanfiction, they really help with my confidence and will encourage me to continue to write._

_The Girls From Another Planet_

_Chapter 1: The Past_

_Clare's P.O.V._

"_Clare Edwards I love you! " Eli said. Just the looking in his eyes made me sad. Over the past 9 months I have come to love him too, and it just breaks my heart to do this._

_Ok maybe I should start from the beginning me and my best friend, Ali Bhandari, are Aliens. I know what you thinking 'What are these creatures _doing here'. But, where I am from we're just like humans just from a different planet, except for the type of clothing we wear on Apollo, our planet.

9 ½ months ago…..

"Clare, you and KC really need to learn how to give each other some space." That would be my best friend Ali Bhandari, in other words she is the bested best friend in the universe.

"Ali, I haven't seen KC in two days"

"But, Clare that is just it, in between those two days you guys have talked for _30 hours,_ literally."

"And your point is.."

"Fine Clare go hangout with your boyfriend. Just make sure you call me later." She gave me a smile.

I smiled back. "Ok Ali bye." Ok I really don't see why Ali doesn't like my boyfriend, KC, he hasn't done anything wrong.

Ali's P.O.V.

I don't understand why Clare won't listen to me when I tell her she doesn't need KC. He is just really sketchy since Jenna came into town. One minute he is all up under Clare, like he should be, then the next he is up under our '_friend'_ Jenna. I've tried so many times to warn Clare about Jenna, but beginning the good person Clare is, she can only see the good in people. I just don't my want to see Clare get hurt she is my best friend, we're basically sisters, we do almost _everything _together.

Clare's P.O.V.

Ok so I've decided to surprise KC today. I knock on his house door and his mom answers. "O hello there Clare KC is up in his room" "Thank You" I reply with a smile.

So, I walk up to KC's bedroom door and when I'm about to knock I hear _some_ _girl giggling_! "KC WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"Clare I can explain!"

"And with Jenna! Out of all people you chose my _friend, Jenna_! I hope you two are happy together, because KC we're over! O, KC if I we're you I would get yourself checked out, because that slut over there has slept with almost everyone on the football _and_ basketball team!" And with that I slammed the door and started running to Ali's house. During the time I was talking, more like yelling, at KC I didn't cry, but now that I am not around him I started crying. I didn't realize I had ran all the way to Ali's house until I was knocking at house door.

"Clare what's the matter"

"Ali, _please don't _say 'told you so'"

"Clare I wouldn't ever dream of it. I'm so sorry"

"Why are _you_ sorry. Ali Bhandari I shouldn't and will never doubt you _ever_ again" I told her this with a small smile, which she returned to me. For the rest of the night Ali and I stayed in here room watch our favorite old movies, then later fell asleep.

The Next Day

Ali's P.O.V,

I woke up the next morning to Clare still asleep, I had almost forgotten that she had stayed the night. Stupid KC. Stupid Jenna. I can't believe that they did this to Clare. Ok that is a lie. I _can believe _they did this to Clare I just_ wish _they _didn't _do this to Clare. If anything KC should have had the decency to break up with Clare first. I am just glad Clare didn't have sex with KC like she had plan to do this weekend for their 7 month anniversary. I know it may not seem like it but KC was an actually good person before Jenna came along _one month_ ago. Isn't it crazy for a person to cheat on their girlfriend that they have been dating for _months_ with a girl who_ just _shows up _and is a slut_. I feel really bad for Clare, but I know she can do better than KC.

So after Clare went to bed last night I was thinking that she and I should go out and have fun.

2 weeks later…

Clare's P.O.V.

Ok Spring Break is _finally _here! For the past 2 weeks I have gotten over what KC and Jenna have done to me. And guess what the _whole_ school found out that Jenna is pregnant with KC's baby, well it _might_ be his because she is a slut. I'm just ready for this surprise Ali has for us this Spring Break. I can just picture it now, one week with my besty.

Ali's P.O.V.

So, over the past two weeks I have been convincing both mine and Clare's parents to let us rent a ship (It looks like a car, but can fly. How else are we suppose to leave) to go to Earth. At first they were like 'No, you're too young blah, blah, blah,' but they finally said yes, but we have to cal them when we land, every morning, and night, but they still said _yes_. So, now that Spring Break has officially started we are heading to Earth tonight and should get there by tomorrow afternoon. But, there is one more thing I need to do, maybe _tell_ Clare about my awesomeness!

"Hey Clare"

"Hey Ali! So do you want to tell me about your little surprise now, because _it is_ Spring Break."

"Clare it's a _big_ surprise"

"OK continue"

"Ok like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" I stop to give her a small smirk and then continue "How would you like to take a road trip"

"A Road trip, that sounds cool. So, where we be going the Fall or…"

"When I say big I mean _gigantic._ Clare Edwards how would you like to take a week long trip visiting the fabulous place they call _Earth_" I say with a grin on my face. But, when she didn't say anything I started to worry "Clare-"

"Ali Bhandari have I ever told you that you are amazing. I mean _Earth _that IS GIGANTIC! I cant wait! When do we leave. What do I wear. I got to start packing."

"Clare slow down! Remember I did my project on Earth, so now worries I have everything covered now lets get home to start packing"

"But, wait what about our parents"

"Clare, Clare, Clare. I _just_ said I have everything cove. Now lets go!"


	2. Apollo

Summary:

Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch their interest and get them side tract from getting back home. -My this is my first fanfiction. So I really hope you'll like it-

Disclaimer: I Know you all I read this before "I do not own Degrassi, if I did things would be different" But, if I really did own Degrassi some thing would change! I love Eclare!

Author's Note 1: I will like to thank all of you who have alerted, favored, and commented on this story it really means a lot to me J This chapter is about the planet Apollo and it's kind of short.

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 2: Apollo

Apollo. Apollo is the tenth planet away from Earth. It's population is about two billion, but it's size is twice of Earth's. the gravity on Apollo is about ten pounds more than Earth's. Apollo is a lot like Earth, but everything isn't exactly the same. For example, there are no beaches. Why you may ask, because there is no water on the planet. When it precipitates, it precipitates milk. The planet has a lot of fields that have cows and goats that produce the much needed milk, that taste like cotton candy. The goats have two heads, three legs, and four tails. The cows have three eyes and six utters. For the Apollians, the people of Apollo, they have the ability to talk to animals. So, when an Apollian gets lonely they can always talk to their pets. Over all Apollo is just like Earth, but nothing is exactly the same.

How will Ali and Clare adapt from being on a different planet? Find out on the next chapter of _The Girls From Another Planet_.


	3. The Landing

Summary:

Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. -My this is my first fanfiction. So I really hope you'll like it-

Disclaimer: I Know you all I read this before "I do not own Degrassi, if I did things would be different" But, if I really did own Degrassi some thing would change! Eclare is will soon be together again!

Author's Note: _**PLEASE**_ review, they will encourage me to continue to write. After I had posted the last chapter hurricane Irene hit L and I didn't have any power to post the some day. But, I have power now and I give chapter 3 of _The Girls From Another Planet. _Also, in this story Adam is not a transgendered, he is a guy inside and out.

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 3: The Landing

Clare's P.O.V.

After a long time of packing and an even longer time saying goodbye to our family and friends, Ali and I were on our way to Earth. _Earth_. Wow I still can't believe Ali got our parents to allow us to go to by ourselves. We still have to call, but it is amazing. I wonder what part we're going to visit. During the whole time we were packing and over half our drive Ali has been telling me about so many countries and states that this planet has, I just don't know how we're to fit it all in only a week.

"Clare are you even listening!" Ali said in an annoyed tone. I wouldn't blame her either, I just have spacing out lately. Hey I wonder if it's because we're _space. Wow _Clare you are so lame. OK now pay attention before Ali starts losing her mind before we-

"Clare!" Ali said

"Yes Ali" I say in an innocent tone

"Clare Edwards don't pull the whole _Saint Clare_ Card on me we both know you're not a Saint" _Dang!_ it didn't work. Oh well.

"Yea. So what were you saying"

"I was just telling you about where we are going to be staying, but now it is going to be a surprise!"

"O _goodie_"

"Clare buckle up we're about to land"

"_already_" Had I really been out of it for 12 hours? O well I just can't wait. The landing wasn't the smoothest, but it wasn't the worst. After we landed Ali started driving the ship around like a car (like we do on Apollo. But, I really, really love the this one, it's a Mustang! ) and she pulls up to a beach house, I think that's what Ali said. We don't have beaches on Apollo.

"Ali where are we"

"Clare Edwards welcome to paradise. This is where we will be staying for the time being. We are living on a beach, we have a beach house. Do you remember how I was telling you about those, yeah this is one. Apparently it's the best place for teenagers to be during Spring Break."

"OK Ali, but where is _here_"

"We are in The United States, in the state of Florida."

"Wow Ali. How did you get a beach house"

"It's my dad's, when he comes down for business. OK Clare we're in _Florida_ we have to go shopping because apparently people down here don't dress the way we do." (They dress in tights and really poofy clothes. They're like Lady Gaga, but more extreme.)

"OK _backwoods _I'll race you to the door" I said while racing to the door. The last thing I remember was Ali yelling "Clare watch out", but it was too late I had already bumped into something hard. I was waiting to hit something hard as I blacked out, but instead I felt two arms wrap around me. I was thinking 'something smells really, really good'"

Ali's P.O.V.

Wow. I can't believe Clare just did that. We were racing to see who could get to the house first. Instead she runs into two really cute guys and a girl, who were playing with a Frisbee. Since, Clare's lucky, the guy with dark brown hair caught her before she fell.

I run up to Clare and her 'prince charming'. "Oh my goodness thank you so much for catching her, she can get a little clumsy sometimes." I'm really glad Clare is unconscious, because she would totally kill me.

"It's no problem. I'm Eli by the way."

"I'm Ali and the damsel in distress in your arms in Clare."

"Hi. So do you want me to take her inside for you." While Eli was talking I couldn't help but loOK at his friend who was loOKing back at me. I blushed when our eyes met.

"Yeah, that would be great actually."

He then starts to make small talk. "So are guys new around here?"

"yeah, how did you know?"

"well for starters I have not seen you guys here before and I have lived here all my life, and two the clothing"

"o well we were going to go shopping after we finished packing, but we will have to wait until later."

"So where do you want me to set her"

"umm right there on the couch would be fine and thank you again"

"it's no problem. When you decide when you want to go shopping give my sister a call she loves that type of stuff and she would love to help."

"OK thanks I'll give her a call when _Clare Bear _over there wakes up." OMG! Clare would totally kill me if she found out I said that, but hey she did call me backwoods. After Eli left I started unpacking our things.

Eli's P.O.V.

"So is she OK" said Imogene. That would be my twin sister Imogene Goldsworthy. She is a really cool girl. She is head cheerleader at our school, but she still acts like guy when she is at home.

"Yeah. She ran into you pretty hard." 'More like almost ran me over' I thought smirking to myself. O that's Adam Torres my best bud, we've known each other for about five years now. We do almost everything together and for the past three years we have been co-captains on the football team at Degrassi.

"Yeah I think she is going to be fine. They're not from around here. Ali, the girl with black hair, said that they we're visiting for Spring Break and they are going shopping later, so I-"

"So did you give them my number" I rolled my eyes at my sister. Can she ever let me finish a sentence before she starts butting in. But, I did notice Adam tense up a bit when I mentioned that Ali girl. I guess I'll have to talk to him about it later.

"Like I was saying I gave them your number, Imogene, so guys can hangout and whatever."

"Cool, thanks Eli"

"OK you guys lets finish playing our game of Frisbee" For past couple of hours we've been playing Frisbee, and the entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Clare and wonder if she was OK.

"wait!" Imogene yelled

"what is it now Imogene"

"I have a phone call" OK I love my sister, butt sometimes she so GRR! I know I believe she is the _only _girl to leave me speechless other than my mom, she doesn't count.

"I'll head right over. Bye."

"let me guess you got to go"

"yep"

"Where are you going?"

"shopping with Ali and Clare"

"So She's OK?"

"Yes Eli She's fine. O and Clare said she wanted to thank you." OK am I being a girl about getting nervous about talking to her? "Hello Eli are you coming? She just wants to thank you, not get _married_. Goodness sometimes you act more like a girl." I knew it I am being a girl, well I better go ahead.

"Are you coming Adam?" Imogene said

"_Me_" Adam says

"yes Adam _you_. I told them that the three of us were playing Frisbee and they said they want to meet you too."

"OK"

Imogene's P.O.V.

OK I know Eli and he NEVER gets nervous and all of a sudden a new girl comes into town and he's shaking, literally. And Adam, I know why he's nervous, it's because of his girlfriend, Kate. Adam is like my other brother. He's always cool. But, his girlfriend is such a bitch, a manipulator, and user. I heard some rumors going around that said she's pregnant with some other guy's baby, for her and Adam's sake I hope it's not true.

Adam's P.O.V.

OK I'm really nervous about meeting Ali and Clare. Why you might ask well because I have a girlfriend named, Kate, she great and all, but she gets jealous if I even _loOK_ at another girl the wrong way. But, that's not what has really gotten me worked up, _Ali_ has really gotten me worked up. I saw her talking to Eli before they toOK Clare inside. I just need to get control of myself and try not to say anything stupid. Then Imogene knocks on the door and I completely freeze up again. The only thing that's running through my head is _why me._

Hey guys if I get 5 more reviews there will be a new chapter J


	4. Words That Should Never Be Said

Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. -My this is my first fanfiction. So I really hope you'll like it-

Disclaimer: I Know you all I read this before "I do not own Degrassi, if I did things would be different" But, if I really did own Degrassi some thing would change! Adam is Amazing and wouldn't had got shot!

Author's Note: _**PLEASE**_ review, they will encourage me to continue to write if I get some reviews.

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 4: Words That Should Never Be Said

Ali's P.O.V.

So, while I was finishing unpacking Clare walks in. "Hey Clare. How are you feeling"

"Fine Ali, but I did have this crazy dream"

"O really what was it about"

"There was this guy and you were talking to him. But, the craziest thing was you called me _Clare Bear. _Ali why would you do that, you know I don't like anyone calling me that after the whole Jenna thing."

"I'm sorry Clare"

"it's ok just don't do it again. But, I have to ask you something, did I win?"

"When what ?" I asked genially confused

"The race"

"Clare do not you realized that you were _carried_ home. I won." I said in a duh tone. Clare just simply rolled her eyes. "Well now that we all of our clothes up we should go shopping"

"Ali do you even know here it is"

"Clare you should know I have my connections. Let me just make a phone call" I dialed the number that Eli gave me and put it on speaker so Clare could hear too.

"Hello?"

"hey Imogene? This is Ali and Clare. Your brother gave us your number for when we wanted to go shopping. We were wondering if you were doing anything right now."

"Well I was playing Frisbee with Eli and our friend Adam, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I left" So, he name was Adam that just sounded so cute.

"Hey Imogene, it's Clare tell your brother I said thanks"

"O hey Clare I'm glad you're feeling better. I can bring the boys over there to meet you guys"

"Sure that sound great" Clare said

"OK I'll right over. Bye" OMG Eli and _Adam_ are coming over I need to get ready quickly and with that I dashed into the bathroom.

10 minutes later

Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Ali they're here"

"I'll get it" I yelled coming out of the bathroom.

"looking good Ali got a hot date tonight" I blushed. I was wearing my white knee high boots, my poofy pink skirt, and my fuzzy purple shirt that show off my belly button ring. When I went to answer the door there was Kate smiling, Eli just standing there with his hands in his pockets, and Adam just staring at me up and down with his mouth opened a little wide. I blushed.

"hey you guys come on in" I told them.

Imogene P.O.V.

"hey Ali" I said while hugging her and she hugged me back. "where is Clare" I asked

"hey Imogene. she's on the couch"

"Hey Clare. how are feeling"

"Hey Imogene. Feeling great, ready to do some shopping" she said while smiling.

"me too" I heard Ali say while walking into the room with Eli and Adam.

"You guys I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship" I told with a huge grin on my face. But, then I heard a cough came from Eli "Are you alright there. You should really get that thing checked out before it turns nasty" I told him while smirking. I think that might our twin thing or something because that is something we do a lot, smirking.

"Very funny"

"Clare, Ali this is Eli and Adam."

"Hey thanks for helping me out back there and I'm sorry for basically running you over." Eli just smirked thinking _'Hell yeah you almost ran me over, but you are really cute I will let it slide. And she is wearing a shirt to show off your belly button ring and your toned stomach. You have no idea how good you look right now."_

"it's ok if it gets me a chance to meet a pretty girl I'm ok with it" he told her while smirking. Ok Eli does a lot more smirking than me. I don't remember the last time I actually saw him genially smile. But, Clare doesn't seem fazed by his words and rolls her eyes. I was shocked because no one and I mean no one has ever turned down the Eli Goldsworthy charm. But, then again my brother is weird, he was just nervous five minutes ago and now he is back to being the football player we all know.

Clare's P.O.V.

Wow, that Eli guy is cute and all, but he just comes off as a player and I don't want another KC. While he was flirting inside I was melting like butter, but on the outside I tried to look annoyed.

"So Imogene are you ready to go" I say trying to break this awkward silence that fell upon.

"Sure"

"Hey Ali can I drive since you drove all the way here"

"Yeah sure. Well I guess we'll see you guys later?" The way Ali said that it was almost like she was…._hopeful?_ A couple of years ago Ali dating a guy named Johnny. Ali was head over heels for him, but he was a jerk to her. After they dated for about 6 months of dating Ali gave him her virginity. And after that he broke up with her and ever since then Ali has never been in a serious relation. Sometimes I worry about her, because I know she is still heart broken that her first everything did that to her. It's kind of strange to hear Ali sound hopeful to see a guy.

"Yeah see you around" said the guy named Adam. I've got to say he was cute and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one that thought so, because the way Ali is looking at him I'm surprised to see that she didn't jump him yet. It's still really weird seeing Ali like this. Ali would always say 'guys are just pigs Clare. All they do is try to get into your pants and/or cheat on you.' then other times she would say 'Clare I'm giving up on all boys.' I can see where she is coming from. After we said our goodbye's we left.

"So Ali, Clare how do you like being here in Florida?" Imogene said.

"yeah I like it here. Everything is so beautiful." said Ali

"Yeah I would really like to go to the beach and learn how to swim, because we never learned before." I told her. She looked I me like I was crazy with three heads that spit out fire right in front of her.

"where are you two from again" O crap now I wish I was listening to Ali on the way up here. So what do I say…. uh…

"we are from Africa. We are visiting for Spring Break, our parents let us come down by ourselves. It's pretty cool coming down here. Actually before we moved to Africa we lived in England, but we never got around to learn how to swim or go to the beach, because our parents travel a lot for business." Wow thank you Ali. When she said she had everything figured out I didn't think she meant _everything!_

"Wow that's so cool that you guys get to travel and that your parents let you guys come up here by yourself"

"Yeah it is pretty cool."

"Clare make the next right and it'll be on your left"

"OK"

"So guys, I invited a few of my friends to come and join us I hope you don't mind. I just figured that you're new that you want to meet so new people as well."

"yeah that sounds good." I told her

"Yea the more the merrier" Ali said in a cheery voice. Another reason why I love Ali, she tries to make the best of a situation most of the time.

"That's great you guys you will love them."

"Ali, did you call our parents and tell them that we made it ok."

"Yea I told them. They said to check the car tomorrow to make sure that _certain_ parts are ok, so we can get back home. O and your mom said Justin was looking for you around the house today. Clare why you didn't you tell him goodbye. he loves you" For you that do not know Justin is one of my bests friends, but he is a dog. Ali explained to me that humans cannot talk to animals, so I have to be careful when we talk to animals.

"Ali how could you let leave with saying goodbye to him. I am going to have to call him tonight."

"So Clare is Justin like your boyfriend or something?" I'm so sorry that was really funny Ali and I just started laughing.

"Justin is not my boyfriend! He is one of my best friends" I told her after I finished catching my breath.

"O well we're here. Ladies are to start shopping"

"Of course" Ali and I say at the same time. Now I'm really glad our parents gave us 15 thousand American dollars.

Imogene's P.O.V.

So, like an hour into shopping mine friends Bianca, Fiona, and Anya.

"Hey guys over"

"Hey Imogene" they all say

"So where is Holly J and Jessica at?" Holly J and Jessica are twin sisters. Bianca has been my best friend since we were four years old. Fiona and Anya are dating, even though they are lesbians I still love them!

"Sorry Em they couldn't come. They had to stay at home because their grandma is coming into town for the weekend, but they said they will call you later."

"OK. So, you guys this is Ali and Clare they are down here for Spring Break. They came here from Africa, so we are helping them become Americanized for the time being."

Ali's P.O.V.

OMG! There are so many clothing stores and so many clothes. I really like being here on Earth. Their fashion style is really cool and all their clothes are way cheaper than Apollo's prices. I just love hanging out with Imogene and her friends they are so cool.

Meanwhile

Eli's P.O.V.

"So Adam what's up with you"

"What are you talking about man I'm fine, never better." he said avoiding eye contact. Adam should learn that he is horrible at lying.

"So, what do you think about that Ali girl, she's pretty cute right"

"Dude what are you talking about I have a girlfriend you know that"

"chill man I was just asking you did you think she was cute. I said nothing about you braking up with Kate and getting with Ali"

"Yeah man she's really, really _HOT_. So what about you seem to like the Clare girl. And you were not you usually Eli football player self, what gives?"

"Man I don't know, but think I might really like her"

"What is this? Are my ears deceiving me? Does the Elijah Goldsworthy actually care for a girl?" Wow am I really a heartless guy towards girls. I mean I had only one serious girlfriend when I was 13, but she ended up cheating on me with my 'best friend' Mark Fitzgerald. Fitz and I now are no longer friends, but he still is dating my ex-girlfriend, Alexis Jones. Fitz plays on the Degrassi football team with Adam and I. Me and Adam are pretty much cool with everyone on the football team except Derek, he and Fitz are as close as two people can get.

"Come man I am not that bad, besides this girl she really seems different." Then my phone starts ringing.

"O hey man…what….sure we will be there in like 30 minutes…alright man." Then I hung up.

"Who was it?"

"It was Owen, he said the team is over his house and they want to hang out."

"Alright then lets go. O and man please don't tell Kate what I said about Ali."

"Sure man." and with take we headed to my black Camaro (1).

Kate's P.O.V.

I was just laying down in my bed listening to music until my phone started ringing. My phone read 'Incoming Call Adam'. Adam Torres. Adam and I have been dating for about three months now when I 'accidentally' bumped into him in the hallway. But, before we started dating I had just broken up with my boyfriend Kenneth. I am really lucky to have Adam, he is so sweet, caring, and he isn't bad in bed if that helps. When his name flashed onto my screen I immediately answered my phone. I kept calling his name, but he didn't answer, then I listened I heard Eli talking. I said "he must've butt dialed me" I was about to hang up when I heard.

"So, what do you think about that Ali girl, she's pretty cute right" The only things that were going on in my mind was who the hell is this Ali chick? And why does Adam know her without talking to me first? He is so in trouble! Then I focused back to their conversation.

"Dude what are you talking about I have a girlfriend you know that" I was like go Adam, but we are still going to talk about this Ali girl. Am I a hypocrite, because I won't let Adam talk to girls without me knowing about it while I still talk to my old boyfriend, Kenneth? No I don't think so. I am a very good person, it's that Ali girl trying to ease up on my man.

"chill man I was just asking you did you think she was cute. I said nothing about you braking up with Kate and getting with Ali" This is why I have never really liked Eli. I mean sure he's cute, but I don't like him hanging around Adam. But, then again I can't really tell Adam he can not hang around his best friend, that he has known for years, anymore.

"Yeah man she's really, _really HOT_. So-" that was all it took before I hung up the phone.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" I yelled out loud while throwing my phone across the room. I can't believe Adam is doing this to me. He is suppose to love me, even if we never said it to each other and even if I don't love him. Everything is supposed to ALWAYS go my way, even if I don't want certain things. I know one thing is Ali will not come between Adam and I.

(1)I Just wanted him to have a didn't car. If you type in black Camaro just pick one of those cars as Eli's, and on my profile there will be a link to the car I was picturing.

Wow you guys this chapter is longer than the rest of the chapters. I really would appreciate it if you guys review. I have come to notice that a great number of people read my story, but do not review. So, pretty, pretty please review. And I'll try to upload every one or two weeks :-)


	5. Beach Fun

Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. Come and explore how the two girls will live their life as human teenage girls. Trust me it is way better than it sounds!

Disclaimer: I Know you all I read this before "I do not own Degrassi, if I did things would be different" But, if I really did own Degrassi some thing would change! More people would love Adam!

Author's Note: please review they help me decide what I should write about next. And this has more Eli and Clare for you Eclare fans :-) Enjoy!

Special thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 4: **iheartwhitecocolate** and **aztec girl**

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 5: Beach Fun

Imogene's P.O.V

Today the girls and I did a lot of shopping. It is now 11:30 p.m. and my phone started ringing 'Incoming Call Jake' I smiled to myself. Jake is on the football team, he is a close friend of Eli and Adam, and he also my secret crush. Me and Jake are friends, but I know he does not like me, I really wished he did though.

"Hey Jake" I say answering my phone.

"Hey Imogene"

"So what's up?" I asked, because he was not saying anything.

"I was calling to see if you were still going to the beach with me, Adam, and Eli" how did I forget? Eli, Adam, Jake, and I were supposed to be surfing tomorrow, but I had made plays with Clare and Ali already.

"Um…Yeah. I am going to bring our next door neighbors, because I promised them I would teach them how to swim."

"Really where are they from? Because Eli was telling us about two new teenage girls living next to you guys."

"Yeah they are Africa. They have been moving around a lot, so never had time to learn how to swim."

"Sounds cool. Hey look I have to get going, my mom is calling. But, I can not wait for out rematch. I am going to kick your butt this time!"

"yeah, yeah. Goodnight Jake I will see you tomorrow."

" Yeah see you tomorrow."

(Clare's P.O.V.)

The next day at the beach

Ali and I were at the beach waiting for Imogene to come. The beach is really cool. I like the way the sand feels in between my toes. Right now we are standing were the water comes to our feet and the feeling is amazing.

"doesn't this feel great" Ali said

"Ali it is like your reading my mind. But where is-"

"Hey guys, I am sorry that I am late. We had to wait for Adam and Jake to come." _We_?

"What are you talking about?" Ali and I say at time. I honestly heard what she said, but I did not get why it was not just her coming.

"Oh you see me and a couple of people were going to be hanging out today, but I told you guys I would teach you how to swim. But, Jake and I were supposed to have our suffering rematch and-"

"Imogene! Calm down it's ok." Ali said. She was talking so fast and was not taking any breaths, I am just glad Ali stopped her.

"Really? So, you guys are not mad."

"No. Besides is this _the_ Jake you were telling us about yesterday?" I asked

"I hope all good things were being said yesterday" said a guy that looked good. "I'm Jake" he said reaching his hand out to Ali

"Ali" she said while shaking his had

"Clare" I said while shaking his hand "and they were all good things" behind Jake I should see a light pink blush on Imogene's face, it was so cute.

"Great. So little one are you ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Excuse me, but I do believe I was the one who won last time. Now let's go, so I can show you how it is done." and with that they ran into the water with their boards. They started to surf on and in the biggest waves I have ever seen in my life…..well today. As Ali and I stared in fascination I felt someone sit next to me. When I looked to my side it was non other than Eli.

"What do you want Eli?" I said not really wanting to talk to her right now.

"I actually came to surf, but my sister ask for me and Adam to teach you and Ali how to swim."

"Um no thanks I am fine I will just sit here with Ali and watch your sister and Jake surf."

"Well have fun sitting alone." he said while running in the water with his board into the water. 'What was he talking about? Ali is right here next to me.' I thought as I looked to my right. 'Or maybe not.' I then look out into the ocean to see that Ali was holding on to Adam for dear life, then Adam started teaching Ali some swimming techniques. They actually look like they are enjoying themselves, to bad Adam has a girlfriend.

30 minutes later

Ok I am still sitting by myself. It has been 30 minutes since Ali left me in a state of boredom. Sine then I have been watching Adam and Ali flirt like crazy while he has been teaching her how to swim. Ali can float now, maybe later she could show me how she does it, because right now it does not look like Imogene will be teaching me today. Imogene and Jake have been also have been flirting, surfing, and swimming together. Those two are cute. When Imogene is not looking Jake looks at her lovingly, I find that totally adorable. That reminds me I have to make to tell Imogene totally likes her back. But, those two surfing together is amazing I do not know how they are going to tell who will win at the end. But, for the last 15 minutes I have been watching Eli surf. He is an amazing surfer. The way Eli's tone body glistens in the sun from the water sends shivers down my spine.

"…..hello! Is anyone home?" I look up to see Eli standing in front calling my name. he looks cute with the water dripping from his skin and the way his hair looks all wet.

"yes?"

"are you done having fun sitting by yourself? Because if you are I teach you how to swim now." I sat there deciding if I should go with him or sit here and be bored some more.

"sure. If you can teach me to swim like a pro." I told him with a small smile. Spring Break it meant to having fun. If Eli and I are friends I can have a better time instead of trying to avoid him.

"I can teach you how to swim. If you want to be a pro it all depends on how fast you learn. I only have one question for."

"Which is?" I ask

"Are you up the challenge?" he asked me with a smirk on his face, while holding out his hand for me.

"I was born ready." I told him with a smirk of my own playing on my lips as I grabbed his hand. Once the water reached the top of my knees I stopped which caused Eli to bump into my back.

"What is the matter?" he asked concern filled his voice.

"I am just a little scared." I told him

"It is ok. I am here for you. I will not let anything happen to you" he told me with a smile and for some reason I believed him. I then gave him a small smile telling him I trust him. We then moved farther into the ocean, my grip tighten on his hand. As we moved farther he kept reassuring me everything is going to be fine. We stopped moving once the water reached my waist.

" ok Clare I am going to lay you on back. When I do I am going to need you to kick your feet up. I promise I will not let you go." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and kicked my feet up when he held onto back.

"see it is not that bad."

"yeah you are right. It actually feels nice." we stayed silent for the next five minutes until Eli spoke up.

"ok Clare I am going to need you to open your eyes, but stay calm."

"Eli what are - oh my goodness" I whispered the last part, because Eli was not standing next to me like I thought he was. He was floating next to me. I was floating on my own! I am so, so, so happy!

"How did you do that? I did not even feel you move" I asked him still in shock.

"didn't I tell you I am part ninja." he said well smirking. In response I rolled my eyes "But, if you just keep calm and relax your body muscles it is not a problem floating." he said while helping me stand up on my feet.

"how long was I floating by myself?"

"for about two minutes"

"so thanks for teaching me how to float."

"you are welcome"

Eli's P.O.V

One Hour Later

After an hour of show Clare how to doggie paddle she finally gets it. I really was not complaining, because she looks so cute when she tries and when she gets upset.

""Did I get it right that time?" she asked me after tries to doggie paddle

"actually you did" I told her

"yes!" she said while jumping up and down. Then she jumped up, wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a tight hug. It had caught me off guard a little, but I gave her a hug back.

"Now all you need to learn is how to roll over, play dead, and beg and then you will truly be a doggie." I told her while smirking. She rolled her eyes and then started splashing water at me, I did the same thing, then we started a full out water fight. We stopped when we heard yelling coming from the shore. I turned to see Imogene and Kate yelling at each other, while Adam was in the middle trying to calm both girls down. Jake and Ali were both watching the scene from the side. All I was wondering was 'why did she have to come and ruin our prefect afternoon?'

Author's Note: I know short, but still cute. I wondering if the story should be have more Eli and Clare with less Ali and Adam, more Ali and Adam with less Eli and Clare, or have equal Eclare and Ali/Adam? Tell me what you think. There will still be more Imogene/Jake, Kate drama, and Drew might make an appearance maybe, it all depends on what you guys want. Don't be afraid to click that little review link/button it will not bite….much. Lol :-) The next might come sooner.

~Love always leashia96


	6. Secrets Come Out

Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. Come and explore how the two girls will live their life as human teenage girls. Trust me it is way better than it sounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi if I did Degrassi would be own every day! :)

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever, school is crazy. But my friend told me Degrassi is coming back on November 18 *fingers crossed* I hope enjoy this chapter.

Special thanks to theses people who reviewed chapter 5:

**DralliForeverrr**, **Iheartwhitechocolate**, and **degrassilover1011**

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 6: Secrets Come Out

Ali's P.O.V

Adam had came had arrived at the beach asking me if he could teach me how to swim and I immediately said yes. I felt bad leaving Clare alone but I was having a lot of fun. Later she went out into the water with Eli. I could tell she was having a lot of fun. After awhile of being in the water Adam and I went to the shore to see Imogene and another girl rolling around the sand and Jake trying to break them up.

"…. just leave him from one day!" I think was Imogene. Jake had finally got Imogene off the girl when we arrived to them.

"Adam do not just stand there, go hold your girl back!" with that Adam went racing to them holding back that girl who was Adam's girl? I really do not know what he mean humans sometimes have a weird way of saying things.

"I will, if you stop being a whore!" By this time Jake had walked over to me and Adam was between the two girls.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" I asked him still looking at the two girls yelling their heads off.

"What are you talking about you stupid _bitch_!" I had turned my attention to Jake to hear what he was going to say.

"You see that girl right there" he says pointing to 'Adam's girl' "that is Adam girlfriend. She is not the best girl in the world. Kate, Adam's girlfriend, and Imogene do not get along at all. When they are together they always start fighting. I learned I long time ago to not get between those two while they are fighting." after he said that I looked back over to Imogene to see Eli was now holding her back.

"Why don't they like each other?" Clare asked as we walked to sit on our towels.

" they were not always like that" Jake started. It looked as if he was trying word what he was about to say correctly. He then turned his head to look argument and began to speak again.

"you see Imogene and Kate used to be great friends, best friends even. But, that changed when Imogene and Kenneth started dating. Once Imogene and Kenneth started dating Kate started to really jealous of their relationship. Kate started flirting when Kenneth whenever Imogene was not around. One day Imogene went to Kenneth's house to see Kenneth and Kate making out in his living room. When Imogene found the two in the living room Kate told Imogene they been seeing each other for over six months. Imogene then left the house crying all the way until she reached the park. Just like that three years of friendship was thrown out window, because Kate was jealous." he finished still looking at Eli and Imogene now talking.

"how do you know such?" I asked him.

"Imogene, Eli and I have known each other for about three years now this all happened about little over a year ago. Kenneth is on the soccer team I have know him since the third grade. Him and I are still friends, but because of what happen we did stop talking for about three weeks. when I we were back to being cool I told him he was stupid, by that time he and Kate were together. So after everything happen he told me how Kate coming on to him and how he is a guy that has needs. I was also at the park when Imogene went crying there. She told everything, I took her home, and our friendship became stronger because that."

"O" Clare said.

"You like her" I told bluntly. I didn't even ask I just told him what I was observing. When I said this his head snapped towards me. It is actually kind of funny, the way he looked at me was just too funny.

Clare then joined in by saying "Come on Ali of course he does. He couldn't even take his eyes off of her when he was talking to us. I thought I hole was going to appear in her head, because he staring at her so hard." She said with a smirk on her face. This is a reason why I love Clare she can tell you how it is when she wants to.

Jake's face was so red with embarrassment Clare and I could not help but to laugh. "Ok so maybe I do like her, but she does not like me and I can tell she is not over Kenneth yet."

Clare and I have to help Imogene and Jake get together, because they both are in love with each other.

Eli's P.O.V.

When Clare and I arrived on the shore I immediately went to go hold my sister back from hitting Kate. Imogene and Kate were trying to hit each for about five minutes until they gave up and started yelling at each other. They were yelling at each other for about 30 minutes until Adam could finally drag Kate away. As Adam was dragging Kate away they still were yelling at each other.

"why must you two continue doing this every time you guys are near each other."

"Because she is no good. She is cheating on Adam with Kenneth and she pregnant with his baby!" she yelled loud enough I think Adam heard it. But not Jake and the girls, because they were talking about something that looked really important by the look of their faces.

"Are you sure? How do you know she really is?" I don't like Kate, but I want to make sure Imogene is being serious before I go tell anyone anything.

"Because she took the pregnancy test in the bathroom and I heard everything her and her friends were saying in the bathroom, you know the girl does not know how to keep secrets or how to whisper."

"Even if she isn't good to be with Adam why do you keep fighting with her?" I'm still confused to why she does that. I hope she still like that loser, Kenneth, because he is no good for anybody.

"Because our whole entire friendship was based on lies and she stole my boyfriend."

"your ex-boyfriend" I corrected

"yeah still it is the principle of the thing."

"that may be true, but it was over a year ago . The way I look at it you are doing this because still want to be with him."

"are you crazy? Why would I still want to be with a guy who cheated on me with my 'best friend' and has another girl pregnant? I think I still fight with her is because she was supposed to be my best friend, but she stole my first boyfriend."

"maybe you forgive her for yourself, so you can move on and maybe apologize for contributing for keeping the feud going for so long."

"you know what you are right Eli. I going to do what you said." she said this while walking towards the direction Adam and Kate walked to. I walk to Jake and the girls to see a very red Jake. Once I arrived we turned our head to the sound of being slapped. That can not be good.

Imogene's P.O.V.

I walked away from Eli feeling good, because I am about to end the fighting that has been on between Kate and I. I then found Kate walking to her car, I ran after her.

"Look Kate I forgive you for cheating on Kenneth while we were together, I am sorry I contributed to this feud, and I want this all to end" I said feeling like a thousand pounds was lifted off my shoulders.

"Are you finished?" she asked with tear stained cheeks

"yea" I said a little confused to why she was asking me a question

"good" she said while slapping me so hard I fell to the ground. I could feel bruise forming on my cheek and tear started to form in my eyes.

"what was that for?"

" you got Adam to break up with me! How did you even know any of that?"

"I was in the bathroom." was all I said as I ran to my house. I ran all the way to my room without stopping and let the tears pour from my eyes I reached my bed.

Adam's P.O.V.

As I was pulling Kate away from Imogene I heard Imogene shout 'She is cheating on Adam with Kenneth and she pregnant with his baby!'

I had finally pulled Kate to the front of our house when I asked "have you been cheating on me with Kenneth and are you pregnant with his baby?"

"Adam what-"

I cut her off again ask her with more force "have you been cheating on me with Kenneth and are you pregnant with his baby?"

"Adam I sorry. It's-"

"how long?"

"I'm three weeks pregnant" she said as a whisper

"Not that. How long have you been cheating on me with that loser?"

"ever we were dating for three weeks. I'm sorry Adam I Love you"

"love me? You don't love me. You love Kenneth and you on hurting people first Imogene now me. I guess you would do anything to get your way. You have been cheating on me for over seven months. I am sorry Kate, but we are over." that is what I told before I started walking down the street to my car. I did not even cry I wonder if I am even sad the we broke up. But, not even ten seconds later I heard her talking to someone. 30 seconds later I heard I slapping sound and I see Imogene getting off the ground and running into her house. As I was running towards Kate to see what was going on now all I could think was 'today is the worst day.'


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. Come and explore how the two girls will live their life as human teenage girls. Trust me it is way better than it sounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :( I know sucks!

Special thanks to theses people who reviewed chapter 6:

Iheartwhitechocolate

Author's Note: Over the weekend I was going through Netflix and found _The Latest Buzz_. Munro Chambers and Justin Kelly look so cute younger. _The Latest Buzz_ is funny and cute and... I think I should get back to the story before I continue talking about _The Latest Buzz_ :-)

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 7:

Eli's P.O.V.

This is all my fault. If I had not told Imogene to make a mends with Kate she would not be in her room crying her eyes out. After awhile Adam and Jake went and parents came home asking where Imogene was. I hate lying to my parents but I could not let them know anything was up, so I just told them 'Imogene has had a long day and she went straight to her room.' Technically I did not lie. I said 'Imogene has had a long day and she went straight to her room.' which was true because she did have a long day at the beach. Imogene also did go straight to her room I just left out the part where her and Kate got into a altercation. I do not know what to do anymore, I feel like I am the cause for my baby sister taking a hit to the face. Maybe by the morning she will be better and out of her room. After letting my thoughts roam I fell asleep around midnight.

Imogene's P.O.V.

After I ran into my room I heard Kate and Adam fighting again. Later the guys came to my room trying to get me to open the door but I cried silently hoping they would think I was sleeping, but I am pretty sure knew I was not. I have now been crying for three hours nonstop. About a hour ago Adam and Jake went home, my parents came home, and Eli went to bed. Feeling the heat radiating off my cheek I went into my bathroom to see what damage has been done. I look in my mirror to see that I have a bruise forming. How am I going to explain this to my parents? All I wanted was to end things and now I am going to have a huge bruise on face. My parents are cool and stuff, but if something ever happened to Eli or I they turn into over protecting parents. I love them with all my heart but sometimes it can be a little much. My mom and dad both work for the radio station for rock, electronic, and heavy metal music. Look at my window to see that Ali and Clare still have their lights on. Maybe they could let me stay over for a bit and I could have more time to stall until I have to face my parents. I then turn attention to my alarm clock to see red numbers reading 11:47. Hopefully they will not mind. Now I have do is get out my window, grab the tree, _climb_ down the tree, make it _safely _down,_ and _get to the girls' house _without_ being seen.

Clare's P.O.V.

It is now 11:45 Ali and I have not heard from the guys telling us about Imogene. The last thing the guys told us was to go home and not worry about it and if anything changes they would give us a call.

"Clare did you hear that?" Ali asked

"Ali if you are trying to creep me out it is not going to w-" I was cut off by the sound of the bushes rustling. There then was a shadow that appeared through the window which caused me to let out a piercing scream. I never had liked scary things especially during the Bloody Fright Week or BFW. It is a whole week dedicated to blood and everything thing scary I just hope that there is not anything like that here. Anyway the noises just stopped and so did my screaming and Ali's too. But it was just too good to be true because the creature then started pounding on our door.

Ali's P.O.V.

The noises continued to start and stop for a while until the people, animal, creature whatever it was started knocking on the door. I thought it was odd because why would-

"open up please. Ali, Clare, someone" was what I heard coming from the other side of the door. It was barely over a whisper so it was kind of hard to hear. I then went racing to racing to the door when I recognized that the voice belonged to Imogene.

"Imogene! What are you doing out so late? Are you OK? What happened to your face? What-"

"Ali I will answer any of your questions, but can you please let me in because it does get cold at night."

"sorry" I tell her while letting her in. she in return gives me a small smile.

For the past hour and a half Imogene told us what happened earlier and after-wards we decided watch some movies that Imogene had brought with her.

"Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure" Clare and I say at the same time without taking our eyes from the TV. Imogene had brought over some cheer-leading movies. We were currently watching Fired Up. Cheer-leading actually looked like a lot of fun.

"Have you guys ever thought about cheer-leading?"

"No" we both answer

"How about I teach you guys? I know where this little cabin is. It is quiet, secluded, and we would have more than enough room for me to teach you guys. So what do say?"

"Why so eager?" I asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Yeah. Why do you want to take you to the woods? Is it because it is quiet and far everything? So when you try to kill us no one could hear our screams of terror." Clare asks jokingly.

"that is because I really want to teach you"

"Fine" we sighed at the same time. I have a feeling three girls alone in the woods is going to be something interesting.

I know it has been forever since I last wrote, but this past weekend I wrote some. So next chapter will be up this Friday or Saturday. And sorry this one is kind of chapter.


	8. Where Are They?

Summary: Clare and Ali are from a different planet. They meet a lot of new people. But, will two boys catch they interest and get them side tract from getting back home. Come and explore how the two girls will live their life as human teenage girls. Trust me it is way better than it sounds!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :(

Did you guys see the new Degrassi episode? I thought it was good. But I feel they are making Clare out of character.

Iheartwhitechocolate and degrassilover1011 thanks for reviewing :)

The Girls From Another Planet

Chapter 8: Where are they?

Eli's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and Imogene still had not come down from her room. I feel Imogene is taking this too hard. When she usually gets into fights she is never depress, she just shakes it off and keeps on moving. Maybe I should go talk to her.

As I made my way to her bedroom door I knocked and waited and then I knocked again. No answer. Maybe she is still sleeping? No that can not be she is a light sleeper. She would have at least yelled at me to leave her alone. I took in a deep breathe and twisted the door knob. It is unlock. Now that's weird, but then again this is my sister we are talking about. When I entered her room she was nit there. Where is she? The door bell rings. I run down the stairs to answer the door. Standing at the doorway is Adam and Jake.

"Did she come out yet?" Jake asked. He said nonchalantly, but I knew is was really worried about her.

"no. she isn't even here."

"WHAT!" Jake yells. His out burst startled me, making me jump a little.

"calm dude. She might be over the girls' house. Maybe you guys should call them" see this is why I like Adam, because he is always calm and actually thinks about stuff. After the words left Adam's mouth Jake and I were already running next door. We knocked on the door and waited and knocked on the door again and there was still no answer. It is like déjà vu. We then made our way back over to Adam to see that he is on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" Jake asks.

"told you guys you should call. Look at their drive way no car. You guys are so stupid." I do feel stupid and Adam is not helping either.

"So did they answer?"

"No all their phones went straight to voicemail."

"So where are they?"

This chapter was just a filling please keep that in mind.

My friend told me Degrassi isn't coming on until 2012. I hope that isn't true because I might just die without that show. I used to watch that show when Sean and Emma were dating. Now I'm in 10th grade and I am pretty much a Degrassi addict.


End file.
